1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a node overhearing content in a content centric network (CCN) and the node.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manner contrary to Internet Protocol (IP)-based networking in which source and destination addresses are used, a name-based network, such as a content centric network (CCN), involves representing a name of a desired content in a header of a packet. In this instance, each router configures a routing table to forward the packet to a location in which the content is placed, based on the name of the content written in the packet header. All networking devices including the routers store the content in a cache storage such as a content store (CS).
When a networking device receives a content request packet, the networking device conducts a search of a cache storage of the networking device by the name of the content in the packet header, and when the content is present in the cache storage, the networking device transmits the content to a requester in a form of a packet carrying the content. The name-based network may reduce an average transmission path and a total network usage because the name-based network allows an intermediate node, rather than an original owner, to provide an immediate reply when the corresponding content is present in a cache storage of the intermediate node.